


hide and seek

by melanoradrood



Series: Universes Made Just For You And I [8]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hide and Seek, Pre-Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood
Summary: an epic game of hide and seek? cassian knows where to go.





	hide and seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedijarmarcal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedijarmarcal/gifts).



> AU: Modern College  
> Word Count: 1805  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings: Lowkey Smut  
> Prompt: dialogue: close the door, you don't see me, by jedijarmarcal (sunnydalecalifornia on tumblr )

Cassian is late getting home from his evening lab, and all of the lights are out in the house, but that’s nothing too strange. Baze and Chirrut are likely at some coffee shop snap poetry thing, Bodhi is probably about to wake up and spend the night working on his Lit paper that is due in six hours, and Jyn is probably… actually, that’s a strange one. Normally, Jyn’s light would be on, at the very least. 

Well, he knows where Kay is, because he can see him, standing in the middle of the kitchen… in absolute darkness.

“Kay, what’s going-”

“Will you be quiet?”

Cassian froze, because something in Kay’s voice worried him, and he watched his friend start opening cabinets, being as quiet as possible. It took him far too long to realize what was going on, and then Cassian was blinking, and grinning.

“You’re it, aren’t you?”

Kay let out a huff and glared at his friend. “This is a preposterous game. There are not that many hiding places in this house.”

The house had six bedrooms, an attic and a basement, two dining rooms, and an entire two acres for the backyard. There was plenty of hiding spaces.

Cassian set down his bag on the couch, then gave a nod. He couldn’t really join in… not really… or maybe he could.

Kay had disappeared into the laundry room, and then he was gone. This gave Cassian all the time he needed.

While it was an older house, it somehow never creaked, which was good, because within minutes, Cassian was in Bodhi’s room and sliding the window open. He climbed out onto the roof, and then shifted over until he was under the attic window.

It was thankfully unlocked, and Cassian pulled at the frame of it until the window swung open. Grabbing onto the ledge, he pulled himself up strictly from his arms, trying not to let his feet touch the roof to find any grip. He wanted to be as quiet as possible.

His toes were light as he finally hoisted himself into the attic space, and he made his way past the organized holiday decorations that Chirrut always put up towards the small crawl space door. This was one of his favorite spots, because it was hidden well by the boxes, and Kay never came into the attic, so he didn’t even know it existed. It connected to the second attic, over the kitchen, but he could fit into this little space perfectly.

Opening it up, Cassian climbed into the hole halfway, his foot attached to one of the boxes to try and tug it back in front of the door, and then he was stopped, because in front of him was the back end of Jyn Erso.

“Close the door,” she hissed, and he did as told, letting go of the box and tugging the door back into place. Darkness filled the crawl area, and he said nothing for a moment, silence filling them.

There was the sound of the back door opening, and then closing, and he knew that Kay had stepped outside.

“We have a few minutes before he gives up out there,” Cassian said, and he crawled forward a little more, trying to find a comfortable spot. His head hit Jyn’s ass, though, and she let out a huff, shifting for something in her pockets.

Light filled the crawl space, and he saw her climbing forward some, until she was about in the middle of the connecting passageway. Sitting up was impossible, so that meant either staying on your hands and knees or laying down flat. Jyn had just as terrible knees as he did from being too much of a daredevil, so he saw her, with the faint light from her phone, laying flat on her back.

Darkness filled the space again, and he remained there, on his hands and knees, considering what to do.

“Lay down,” she whispered, and he let out a huff. He couldn’t stay in front of this door - if Kay did open it, he would see his feet immediately. The best place to lay was exactly where Jyn was.

“As you command,” he teased, and Cassian crawled forward until his hand found her foot.

Jyn kicked at him slightly, but Cassian just grinned in the darkness, his hands going to either side of her leg, crawling more and more, until his body was settled over hers.

“What, you don’t see me?” she hissed, and she shoved at him again, trying to push him off of her, but it was half hearted, so Cassian didn’t budge.

His legs settled between hers, and he went onto his forearms on either side of her head, shifting until he was relaxed. They were all a touchy group, and this would be no big deal with anyone else, or if he were anyone else, but pressing against Jyn…

They hadn’t been this close since Cassian let Chirrut make the eggnog, and he and Jyn had sworn to never talk about that night again.

“Fuck, you’re heavy,” Jyn muttered, and he could feel her breath, feel her breathing under him, feel her words across his neck, and he shifted a little, pressing more of his weight onto her lower body, only for them to both groan.

“I’d be happy to let you be on top of me,” he teased, and she shoved at his shoulder again, only for her forearm to go in front of his mouth.

He caught it, pressing his lips to her skin, and she sucked in a breath.

This was getting wildly out of hand already, but the adrenaline of the game, the small space… he shifted again, only for his back to hit one of the beams, and he let out a groan as he fell back onto Jyn.

“Quiet,” she whispered, and Kay wasn’t even in the house, but he also definitely didn’t want to get caught.

“Make me,” he murmured.

What Cassian expected was another shove - Jyn was always more action prone than word usage - or maybe a hand over his mouth. Instead, something else was pressing to his lips, and it was hers.

Cassian let out a groan, and he expected Jyn to stop, to hush him again, but instead, her hands were quickly in his hair, pushing into the strands, brushing it back from his face where it had fallen forward. He couldn’t see anything in the absolute darkness, only feel, and he was pretty sure this wasn’t real, but the ache in his back was a little too close to reality to be a dream.

Jyn’s teeth caught onto his bottom lip, and Cassian felt his hips jerk before he could stop himself, an automatic response to the sharp pain, and she seemed to lick that, because Jyn was sucking on the spot, her hands moving onto his shoulders and her legs wrapping around his waist.

If he had more space, and more energy, Cassian would pick Jyn up and press her into the nearest surface that wasn’t the floor, because she deserved better than that, but he also didn’t want to stop feeling her body against his. This would have to suffice, however, because she might come to her senses in five minutes and remember that she doesn’t love him as much as he loves her…

Or she might be waiting for him to pull away, and fuck, he couldn’t stop himself unless she told him to. His desire to obey her was far stronger than his ability to listen to his own senses, so he was going to ride this out, as long as she let him.

His mouth moved down to her throat, to her neck, and he sucked at her skin as she gasped for air, hands moving back down to his chest, and she was pulling his shirt from his pants, and then her fingers were at his belt.

They were so fucking close right now, he might actually think they were already connected, and his brain was going to explode at this rate, because there was no way Jyn was trying to get him undressed, except she was, going straight for the front of his pants, and he knew she could feel him, could feel him pressing against her, could already feel the heat from her already.

“Cassian, fuck, I need you to-”

“Cassian? Jyn?”

Light filled the passageway, which was stupid, because it was Chirrut’s voice, and it wasn’t like the man could even see. 

Cassian kept his face where it was, pressed against Jyn’s shoulder, but Jyn was sitting up a little, covering her eyes with her hand. “For fuck’s sake, Chirrut. You couldn’t give us another ten minutes?”

“Kay is insisting that he broke his ankle tripping over a rock, and Cassian has the car keys.”

Cassian groaned into Jyn’s skin, and he did, but they were in his room - Kay definitely didn’t break his ankle, and they all knew where Cassian kept the keys, particularly since he had walked back from class today.

“Fuck off, Chirrut.”

Chirrut snorted and the light left the area, but then it was Baze’s turn, his voice booming. “Put your clothes on. You can finish later. Children…”

They were left in peace for a moment, and then Cassian sagged into Jyn’s body, trying to catch his breath. His boner was definitely gone, but he still needed her, still needed an answer, to know what just happened.

“Are we going to talk about this later?” he asked softly, and he could feel Jyn’s hands on his back, flattening, spreading out, like she was keeping him close. “Or are we not going to talk about this like Christmas, or like Thanksgiving, or like that time you used my shower and told me to join you.”

Jyn gave a shrug, and he could practically hear her thinking as she found the right words. “I guess that’s up to you. You’re the one that never wants to talk about it.”

“Never wants to-” He let out a string of curse words, half of them English and half of them Spanish, and finished with the final words kissing Jyn. His hands went to her hips, and his back would hate him later, keeping him arched over her like this, but he was pulling her body closer, fitting himself against her, like they weren’t still wearing their clothes.

Eventually, Cassian came up for air, and he could feel Jyn’s smile against his lips. 

“So we’re going to talk about this?” she asked.

“Oh, we’re going to talk the fuck out of this,” he insisted.

Cassian might just kiss her again, except he could hear Bodhi banging on the door - they were going to talk about this.

And he might just thank Kay… after he punched him.


End file.
